Unusual Relationship
by Ranger-A13
Summary: During a mission, Spartan 113 and his allies are attacked leaving only himself and a female Sangheili to complete the mission. Despite different views and beliefs, the two begin to realize that they have more in common than just a similar enemy.
1. Ambush

**Here is another story that I've been thinking of. There are hardly any Halo stories with a human/sangheili relationship, and most that do, the writers just suddenly give up on them. However, unlike most, this one with contain sexual content, thus why it's rated M. I'm not a person who's obsessed with writing sexual stories, but will do one every once in a while when the mood suits me.**

**Anyways, I'm rambling, this story is full completed on notebook paper so all I have to do is spend some time uploading them. Don't worry; this will take only a miniscule amount of time away from my other stories.**

* * *

Spartan 113 walked down a small dirt path, along with the rest of his companions, as they made their way to their objective. Hennet did not know why he had been picked for this assignment. There were hundreds of other potential candidates who had been willing to take on this mission, and yet he had been chosen. It was not that he disliked the mission because of what it involved him doing. He would gladly join in anything that involved killing a few brutes. Now, it was whom he had to do the mission with, a group of Sangheili, Unggoys, and one of those engineer creatures whose name he had not bothered to learn.

His unit included two Sangheili, six Unggoys, himself, an engineer, and four marines. Their mission was to take out a Jiralhanae outpost and, more importantly, take out the chieftain. Now Hennet knew that command had assembled this group together so as to improve relationships between humanity and its newfound allies. Though, in Hennet's mind, using the word allies was pushing it for one could not easily forget the years of genocide that the aliens had committed against humanity when they had been apart of the Covenant. However, orders were orders, and Hennet would follow them no matter his personal feelings.

Speaking of orders, Hennet had to keep his mind on his current objective. He looked at his surroundings, at the endless expanse of trees on either side of the path that he, and his unit, was walking along. The scene gave Hennet a feeling of peace and serenity and one could almost forget that they were on a war-torn Earth.

As they made their way down the trail, Hennet began to think of his fellow soldiers. The two Sangheili, a male named Zak'Lorark and a female named Seetha'Nadeem, were honorary members of a high ranking Sangheili guard who had been personal defenders of the prophets. The Unggoys were a random bunch of troops who had belonged to another unit until their commander was killed. The engineer was unknown to Hennet, but the marines he knew. He had seen them in action on one of his previous missions, when he had been defending an ONI command center from enemy forces.

Suddenly, one of the Unggoys gave a cry of alarm, followed by an explosion. Coming out of his self-thought, Hennet saw that they were under attack. The grunt had been hit with a spike grenade, which had been the source of the grunt's yell and the explosion. Instinctively, Hennet ducked behind a large boulder as another spike grenade flew in his direction. Pulling out his sniper rifle, Hennet waited for a few seconds before looking over the edge of the boulder to see if he could spot the enemy.

Out of the gloom, he saw six Jiralhanae rushing towards his group, all of whom were equipped with spikers, plasma pistols, and shields. His group was not so lucky. The ambush had caused chaos, and in the confusion, four of the grunts had been killed, along with three marines. Currently, he and Seetha were crouched behind the boulder while the single marine and two remaining grunts stood out in the open. Zak was wounded but had managed to pull out his plasma rifle and fire towards the brutes, trying his best to weaken their shields.

One of the grunts pulled out a plasma grenade and managed to stick it onto one of the brutes before falling down under a hail of enemy fire. The brute howled and rushed towards the remaining grunt and marine. They did not stand a chance; the explosion killed everyone and everything in its radius. As the smoke and energy dissipated, Hennet saw only five brutes remaining. Cursing, he aimed his sniper at the leader, a brute in golden armor, lined up the crosshairs with the creature's head, and pulled the trigger.

The brute's head exploded in a cloud of blood and gore, causing the remaining four brutes to move for cover. Zak was putting up a strong resistance, but his firing was irritating the brutes, which was evident when one of the monsters aimed it's weapon at the prone Sangheili and fired a full round of spiker rounds into him.

Upon seeing the execution of her comrade, Seetha gave a war cry and sprang from cover, drawing an energy sword as she charged the nearest brute. Hennet did not even get a chance to try to stop her, instead he had to watch as she tackled four brutes in close combat, and he did not need his battlefield experience to tell him that the odds were not in her favor. Growling in frustration, Hennet took aim at another brute, but with Seetha so close to his target, he did not dare take the shot, lest he accidentally hit her.

Tossing aside his weapon, Hennet moved from behind the boulder and ran into the fray. By the time he drew his magnum, and had reached the battle, Seetha had already killed one brute and wounded another, but not before she was clubbed in the back of the head by one of the brutes that had managed to avoid her attacks. Anger grew within Hennet as he saw Seetha fall. Not again. He could not stand seeing his whole squad killed before him, leaving him the only survivor. He would not have it.

Firing his magnum at the closest brute, he watched as the bullets depleted the last of its shield, allowing for the final bullet to pierce through the creature's thick skull. He fired his last remaining rounds at the injured brute, quickly dispatching it, as he lunged at the final one with his fists raised.

Hennet slammed into the brute, knocking it down as he rolled over it and quickly got to his feet. Before it could recover, he pulled back his fist and brought it down upon the brute's head, causing it to give a howl of pain. He continued to punch the brute, over and over, until the creature stopped moving.

Breathing heavily, Hennet looked around to examine his surroundings. No survivors, no more hostiles. After only about four minutes of combat, Hennet was the last survivor. Or not. The sound of labored breathing reached him and, turning around, he saw that it was coming from the Sangheili, Seetha. Feeling relieved that at least someone was alive, Hennet walked over to her and checker her condition. A quick examination revealed that she was not hurt, only unconscious. Now he was in a difficult situation. He wanted to continue on with attacking the brute outpost, but he would need more people than just himself to do it. However, he could not leave a wounded or disabled companion behind to fend for themselves.

After several moments, Hennet decided that the best thing to do would be to take Seetha to shelter and wait for her to regain consciousness before continuing on with the mission. Sighing, Hennet lifted the Sangheili and began to gently drag her along while he looked for a suitable shelter. The one thing that came to mind was how his fellow Spartans would react if they could see him now.


	2. Pride and Honor

**Here's chapter two, and just in case, I do not own Halo. Bungie and whoever else own it.**

* * *

Finding shelter had not been has hard as Hennet had originally thought. After only several minutes of searching, he had found a nice cave that was big enough to hold both of them. Once he had set Seetha down, and made sure she was somewhat comfortable, he had gone about the task of scavenging supplies form the scene of the attack. Walking amongst the bodies, Hennet felt a sense of sadness and regret come upon him. As much as he wanted to give them a decent burial, he knew that he could not, not with their current situation and the amount of time it would take to dig the graves. Instead, he simply paid his respects to the marines, the Unggoys, the engineer, and even the Sangheili Zak. He thanked them for the sacrifice they had made.

After an hour a scavenging, he had gathered enough ammunition for both his sniper and magnum and at least two medical kits. Best of all, he had more than enough grenades both plasma and fragmentation. Once he had collected what he thought would be enough, he made his way back to the cave.

Upon returning to the cave, he found Seetha awake and looking very agitated. As he approached, she glared over at him and shouted, "What were you thinking?"

Hennet was completely taken aback by her outburst. What was she mad about? Was it because he had left her undefended, or that he failed to save everyone in time, or was it that he had forgotten something? "What are you talking about?"

"You saved me! Preventing me from dying like a true Sangheili in the call of battle!" She retorted.

Hennet rolled his eyes and shook his head. Damned Sangheili and their sense of honor, he should have known. "I don't see what your so angry about. You were knocked out, not lethally injured. The Jiralhanae turned to attack me after you were out of the fight." He did not admit that he had actually interrupted the brutes before they could do anything to her after she had been knocked unconscious.

"Either way, you should have just left me and continued on with the mission! Then they would have deal with me, giving you time to complete the mission quicker!" She replied, not losing any of her temper.

Hennet had to resist in giving an audible sign of irritation, "If you'd remember the details of the mission, you'll recall that the Jiralhanae outpost is a well fortified base. Even if I had done as you had wished, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. Even though I'm a Spartan, I'm just one person. I would've needed another soldier to help me."

Seetha chewed her mandibles in irritation as she stood there silently. Hennet continue, "I'm not a Sangheili, so I don't have similar views like your kind. But we do share a sense of duty in getting the mission done. You must surely understand that. If I had left you to die, I'd have been unable to finish the mission, and then we'd have both be failed in our task and bring shame upon ourselves."

He must have said the right thing because she instantly nodded in response, "You are correct Demon. We have an obligation to do as commanded." Hennet sighed in relief. "However," snapped Seetha, "With Zak dead, I'm now your commanding officer and you'll do as I say, and my first order to you is this. The next time I fall in battle, do not let your inferior human instincts get in the way and cause you to try to save me again and put my honor at risk! You are to fulfill your mission and nothing else! Understood?"

Feeling a sense of dread and disbelief, Hennet nodded in response. Seetha smiled, or what Hennet took to be a Sangheili smile, "Good. Now we should head out soon. Our destination is still a day's walk away from where we were attacked. If we hurry, we might still make it on time."

Hennet shook his head as he got up and followed Seetha out of the cave. He cursed the Sangheili's sense of honor and their feeling of pride in their beliefs. However, it was those traits that made them powerful so he had to respect that. He just only wished that they could be just as strong, but not have those beliefs, or at least, not to such an extreme.

Before they set off, Hennet called to Seetha, "Hey, you know you don't have to call me Demon. I have a name remember. It's Hennet, not Demon. Seems odd to call me Demon."

Seetha snorted and shook her head as she headed out the mouth of the cave.


	3. Making Small Talk

Seetha and Hennet walked through the forest, headed towards their destination, in complete silence neither speaking to each other nor even acknowledging the other's presence. This long muted form of travel did not seem to bother Seetha in the least bit, but for Hennet, it was becoming something of a nuisance. Unlike most Spartans, Hennet liked to talk with his teammates, staying silent only when it was necessary, so when he had been with his brothers and sisters, there was always someone with something to talk about. However, with Seetha, there had been no conversation and he could not stand it.

"So… Seetha… What did you do before you took this assignment?" He asked slowly.

Seetha did not even look back at Hennet when she replied, "I was an Honor Guard for an admiral aboard the Infinite Void. That is until I volunteered for this mission."

Hennet nodded as he thought about her words, "You volunteered for this task? But wouldn't staying as an Honor Guard have been better? Isn't that a better position than being a soldier on a simple mission?"

She seemed to stiffen at his question before quickly replying, "It was determined that I was better suited for this task than any other Sangheili."

She seemed to be hiding something, but he could not be quite sure considering he did not really understand Sangheili body language, so he did not press the matter, instead switching to another topic. "So… your last name is Nadeem right?"

Seetha only nodded in response, seeming to grow more agitated. Hennet took a breath and continued, "Then is Nadeem a-" but he was cut off as Seetha whipped around and glared directly at Hennet, "What is it with all these questions? Why do you ask? What if I were to ask you about your life and what you did before you joined your military?"

Slightly taken aback, Hennet blinked in surprise before he gave a simple shrug, "I just wanted to talk to you, but I don't mind answering your questions and talking about my life." He gave a small simple as he saw Seetha's face go from irritated frustration, to one of confusion and shock. "Where to begin? Well, like all Spartans, I was taken in at the age of six and immediately put into training. After several years of that, we were put through a series of genetic augmentations to make us super soldiers. I'll leave out the details but only half of us made it through, the other half either died during the procedures or were horribly disable and unable to function."

Hennet paused for a moment as he recalled memories of seeing his fellow Spartans in the aftermath of the augmentation process. Shuddering he continued, "At the age of 14 we were put into active duty. From there, we did various missions, involving almost anything that command told us to do. As for myself personally, I was actually almost considered a failed case. During the augmentation process, my body reacted differently when adjusting to some of the changes. One of them was the catalytic thyroid implant. While it worked in boosting growth of skeletal and muscular tissues, it didn't suppress my sexual drive or my hormone growth, which affected my maturity. Therefore, the reason I'm more social and talkative than the rest of my fellow brothers and sisters."

Seetha continued to look at him in silence, with an expression of surprise and sadness, before asking, "You demons… You humans that we feared and loathed, when we were apart of the Covenant, were no more than young adults?"

Hennet nodded, "Most of the Spartan threes, yes. However, most of the Spartan twos were adults, in their late twenties or early thirties when we first faced the Covenant."

"How old are you?" Asked Seetha, seeming a little embarrassed for asking a personal question.

"I'm a Spartan three, one of the first groups of Spartan threes to be assigned to active duty. I'm about 25 years old."

Seetha bowed here head, "I am sorry for responding so rashly before, when you were asking me questions. It is something we are not use to. We Sangheili do not usually ask one another questions unless we are calling upon their honor or… for other reasons."

Hennet somewhat understood her. Sangheili weren't a very sociable species like humanity. Asking questions could easily be seen as a form of challenge, like questioning one's ideals or actions. "Well… if it's alright… I'd still like to know why a Sangheili Honor Guard would've been better suited to being a warrior. Not that I'm saying your unsuited to be a soldier. You're a good warrior, but since you already had some training as an Honor Guard, wouldn't it have been better to stay as such?"

For some reason, Seetha have an embarrassed smile as she turned away and continued towards their destination, "Well y-yes, b-but when my superiors needed recruits to join in several mission, including this one, they were willing to spare a single Honor Guard."

Again, Hennet sensed that she was avoiding something, but he did not want to press her and ruin the progress that they were making when he could just simply be misinterpreting her body language. Shaking his head, he began to follow her while thinking of stuff to talk about. "Your last name is Nadeem, isn't it? Is that an important name?"

"It has some status behind it, and a clam name worthy to be named after. My clan has had more than one Arbiter within its bloodlines," she said proudly.

Hennet did not really understand what all she had said meant, but he had gotten the gist of it. Suddenly, he bumped into her, almost causing him to fall down. He had been looking at the ground, deep in self-thought, and therefore had not noticed that Seetha had stopped to turn to face him. "Why are you asking me these questions Hennet?"

Hennet looked up at her with a mixture of emotions, "Well… we're fellow soldiers aren't we? It's only natural that we get to know each other better." He also realized that Seetha had called him by his name. Something no one, except his fellow Spartans, had ever done.

Hennet shook his head, smiling, "What I mean is-" but he was interrupted when Seetha suddenly tensed and began looking around. Hennet was about to ask what was wrong when she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, and holding herself above him. In such an awkward, and not to mention suggestive position, Hennet felt heat rising within him, as well as feeling somewhat aroused.

Clearing his head of any inappropriate thoughts Hennet asked, "What are you-" but Seetha stopped him by holding her hand in the air, in the almost universal sigh of 'be quiet'. Nodding, Hennet shut his mouth and listened. Somewhere off in the distance, not to far from their location, Hennet could barely hear the sounds of something, or someone, approaching. A few seconds later, he heard the distinctive sounds of brute voices.


	4. Enemy Patrol

Hennet now knew why Seetha had pushed him to the ground. If they had remained standing, the brutes would have easily spotted them. As they drew near, Seetha rolled off of Hennet and grabbed her energy sword, but did not ignite it yet. Following her plan, assuming she had one, Hennet pulled out his sniper and looked through the scope in the direction that the brutes were coning from.

The enemy patrol consisted of a pack of six brutes, one of them carrying a gravity hammer while the rest were equipped with spikers. Hennet knew that if he and Seetha worked together, then the problem could easily be dealt with. Crawling over to her, Hennet whispered, "See if you can get around them and into position behind their leader, the one with the hammer. I'll provide sniper support. Once I drop the first one, take out the leader."

Seetha nodded and, activating her armor's cloaking, crept off to get into position. While he waited, Hennet took the time to study the brutes. They did not seem aware that he and Seetha were nearby nor did they look like they were tracking anyone, so he assumed that this was simply a patrol group, keeping a look out for intruders.

After a minute had passed, which was enough time for Seetha to get ready, Hennet lined up the crosshairs with the nearest brute's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the barrel of the gun, speeding through the air, and hit its target. A second later, a howl came from the tree line as Seetha charged the lead brute, quickly gutting him with her energy sword. Before the brute's primitive brains could even register what was going on, Hennet had managed to shoot another one of the ape-like aliens. The remaining three, finally understand that they were under attack, sprang into action two of them going after Seetha while the other ran off in the direction where Hennet was.

It was a fairly easy task of dispatching the brute rushing at him, needing only two sniper rounds, on to destroy the armor and shielding, and the other to actually kill the damned alien. Stowing his sniper, Hennet drew his magnum and ran off to assist Seetha.

She was putting up an amazing fight and obviously did not need his help. As he made his way over to help her, she dodged one of the brute's swings, responding by severing the creature's head. The other did not even stand a chance. It tried in vain to kill the elite b also swinging his spiker at her, while she had her back to it, but using her quick reflexes, she spun around and swung her sword at the weapon, destroying it. The second swing resulted in the brute's stomach to be slashed open, almost cutting him in half.

Hennet just stood there in awe as the brute's lifeless body fell to the ground. Never before had he seen someone use and energy sword as effectively as she had. She wielded it as though it were an extension of her arm. Quickly shaking himself from his trance, he walked over to Seetha, "We work pretty well together. That was the quickest combat, involving multiple brutes that I've ever seen. And you. You were amazing. How did you become so skilled with an energy sword? I've seen other Sangheili use them before, but not as effectively as you did."

Seetha blinked at his comment and smiled as she replied, "My training in the Honor Guard required that I be proficient with the sword. Also, it is really the only weapon I use when in battle or during training." She looked over at him shyly, "You really think that I was amazing?"

Hennet nodded, "Of course you were. Like I said, I've never seen someone wield an energy sword like you just did."

Seetha bowed her head, "Thank you Hennet. That means a lot." She hesitated for a moment before quickly collecting herself and remembering the mission, "We have to go. Judging by our encounter with this group, their outpost should not be much farther."

He nodded in agreement as he looked up at the night sky. He had not noticed the time going by and already many hours had passed since they had set off from the cave. Smiling, Hennet began following Seetha as she lead the way towards their objective.


	5. Outpost Attack

**Only two more chapters left after this one until the stories complete.**

* * *

Hennet gave a small sign as he examined the grounds surrounding the Jiralhanae outpost through his sniper's scope. The outpost, an old warehouse building, was under heavy guard. He had counted about five brutes patrolling the perimeter of the building, plus two others who were operating plasma turrets on the flat rooftop. From the quick observation, Hennet knew that a direct assault on the outpost would be suicidal. So, the alternative option would involve sneaking into the outpost and attacking from within.

Hennet lowered his weapon and looked over at Seetha, "So I've been watching their patterns of patrol. If we time it correctly, and move quickly, we can slip past the guards unseen and get inside the building. From there, we can cause as much chaos as we like since we won't be under threat from those turrets or any vehicles that we might've missed."

Seetha chewed her mandibles in irritation, "It seems weak to take such an option, but you are correct. Our best chance at success it to do as you say."

Hennet was relieved that she had agreed with and had not demanded for a direct frontal assault. Then, putting away his sniper, Hennet motioned for her to follow him as he slid down the rocky cliff and crouched behind a boulder about the size of a Warthog. Measuring the distance from his position to an open doorway, about 200 feet, he knew that if they moved fast enough, combined with the darkness of night, they would make it without causing any unwanted attention.

They waited there, behind the boulder, until the nearest brute walked out of view and the turrets were looking away then they broke into dash, making for the open doorway as quickly and quietly as they could. In a few seconds, they made it just in time as another brute rounded the corner of the building.

The two entered the building and found themselves in a hallway, probably the office portion of the warehouse. If so, then it was reasonable to believe that the chieftain would be on the top floor in the largest room.

Walking down the hall, Hennet came to a doorway, beyond which he could hear the guttural language of the brutes. Nodding to Seetha, he opened the door, tossed in a fragmentation grenade, and quickly closed it. The surprised howls from the brutes, followed by the loud explosion, was the cue to open the door and enter the room. Inside he saw what looked like a lounge area with three brutes inside. One was dead, the other two dazed and injured form the shrapnel and explosion. Hennet quickly ended their lives with headshots form his magnum.

Just as the echoing from the magnum died down, the yelling and howling, form the brutes outside, began to start up. Knowing that this room would soon be getting more unwelcome guests in it, Hennet called to Seetha, "Follow me. We need to get upstairs. If we stay in here, we'll be overrun."

Not bothering to respond, she simply followed Hennet, as he laid a land mine behind them, and headed up the staircase. The stairway lead to a long hallway with five doors, two on the left wall, two on the right, and one opposite them, which undoubtedly, was the room where the chieftain was in.

Hennet dropped another land mine, at the top of the stairs, before he turned and ran towards the door, Seetha following close behind. His motion tracker confirmed his suspicions. Something was definitely located on the other side of the door. Giving Seetha one last nod, he lifted his leg and kicked open the door.

Inside was a scene that he had anticipated, but privately hope would not come true. The brute chieftain stood in the center of the room, clad in orange armor and wielding a gravity hammer. Instantly, things began to make sense to him. This is why the chieftain had not come rushing down to meet them when he and Seetha had started the attack in the lounge. The chieftain had waited for them to come to him so that he would have the advantage. Being in a small room, the chieftain had a huge advantage considering he had a gravity hammer, a weapon that worked effectively in enclosed spaces.

Howling, the chieftain swung the hammer at the two intruders. Hennet and Seetha rolled out of the way, in an attempt to dodge the lethal blow, but could not escape the shockwave. Hennet was sent flying through the air and slammed against the wall, the breath knocked out of him as he fell to the floor. He managed to get to his feet just in time to see the brute prepare for another swing, intended for him. Suddenly, the chieftain stumbled as Seetha threw herself at him. Hennet ran over to help her, but before he could even take a step, the chieftain hit Seetha with one of his large hands, knocking her to the ground.

Hennet watched in horror as the chieftain turned to face Seetha, who was having difficulty getting up, and lifted the gravity hammer in the air, like a baseball bat, and began to swing. "No!" Shouted Hennet as an inner strength caused him to rush forward towards Seetha, knocking her out of the hammer's deadly path. The last thing that he remembered was seeing Seetha, who gave him a look of shocked surprised, before the gravity hammer smashed against him, hitting his body with a force equivalent to that of being hit by as speeding Warthog, then darkness overtook him.

* * *

Seetha stood there in shock as Hennet's body took the blow from the weapon. His body flew across the room, slamming against the same wall that he had originally slammed into. The chieftain let out a victory shout and began to chuckle, completely oblivious to the fact that Seetha was still alive.

Something snapped within her. Upon seeing Hennet risk his life for her own, she felt a strange mixture of emotions, some of which she had never felt before towards anyone. However, one stood out amongst the others and caused her to shake violently. Anger. Igniting her energy sword, Seetha gave a loud yell and rushed towards her enemy.

The chieftain, hearing his enemy, turned to face her and quickly prepared to take another swing. He was a second too late as the Sangheili's energy sword slashed upwards, cutting through the gravity hammer and rendering it useless. The second strike from Seetha's sword caused the brute to take a step back to avoid decapitation. He lifted his leg, in an attempt to kick the Sangheili, but she rolled to the left. He tried to backhand her, but she quickly ducked under his arms. Then, faster than his eyes could track, the Sangheili spun around, circling him until she ended up behind him. Before he could turn to face her, he felt a stinging pain. Looking down, the chieftain saw the tips of the energy sword sticking out of his stomach, the super-heated beams of plasma scorching his insides.

Seetha pulled the sword out of her foe as he fell forward and landed facedown on the floor. Sheathing her sword, Seetha walked over to her fallen companion, knelt on the floor next to him, a feeling of sadness, coming over her as she placed her hand on his helmet. For the first time in her life that she could remember, Seetha began to cry. Tears formed on her eyes as she mourned the loss of her companion and friend.

Taking a shuddering breath, Seetha reached over, pulled Hennet's helmet off, and looked at his face for the first time. She traced the outline of his jaw, with the claws of her right hand, and rested her other hand on his right cheek. Then, just as her hand past over his neck, she felt something. Eyes widening, she moved her hand back to his neck and felt for a pulse. Though she was completely unfamiliar with human anatomy and biology, she found the artery and felt a small pulse surging through it.

Happiness overcame Seetha as she thanked the gods for such a miracle. As she moved to check his condition, Seetha knew that she had to get them out of here and get Hennet medical help. Grabbing his spare comlink, she activated it and called command.


	6. Feelings Unveiled

"Seetha!" Shouted Hennet as he opened his and tried to sit up. A sharp pain in his chest caused him to gasp for breath. A hand flew to his shoulder and tried to hold him still, followed by a calm reassuring voice, "Whoa, easy there 113, easy. You've been unconscious for a week now. Don't move around too much, just try to relax."

Hennet looked over to see an old man in a doctor's uniform. He was nearly bald with only a small amount of white hair left and his green eyes watched Hennet with worry and concern. Looking around, he found that he was in a medical room of a hospital or medical center. The ceiling, walls, and floor the original white color that all medical rooms were, "Where am I?"

The doctor smiled, "You're in a medical center aboard the UNSC Amazon, Spartan 113, currently orbiting around Mars in case you're wondering."

Hennet frowned, but nodded in understanding. Then, eyes widening, he asked, "Where's Seetha. Seetha Nadeem?"

The old man continued to smile as he stood up from his chair, "The Sangheili? I knew you'd be asking for her. Weren't for her demanding that you be treated immediately, you might not be as well as you are now." He walked over to an intercom and pressed a button, speaking into it, "He's awake." Then the doctor walked back over to Hennet and stood beside the bed, "She has barely left your side since we brought you here, leaving only when necessary. You two must be good friends or squad mates."

The door of the room opened to reveal Seetha on the other side. She walked into the room and made her way over to Hennet, a strange expression on her face, almost like concern or caring, but also more than that. Hennet saw that she was still in her combat armor, the silver coloring standing out against the white of the room.

The doctor gave a slight shudder as Seetha approached then turned back to Hennet, "Anyways, we still need to keep you here under medical care for another week. Despite your rapid healing, your body still needs time to recover and heal. It's not to often a person survives a direct hit from a gravity hammer, even if they're a Spartan." He glanced down at his data pad, "I have to go and check on my other patients, but if you need anything, just give a call." Giving another smile, the old doctor turned and walked out of the room.

The was a long silence as Hennet looked up at Seetha, who was still staring at him, then he gave a small chuckle, "Seems like I owe you a debt for saving my life." He paused as he waited for a response, but none came from here. She looked down at the floor as if in shame or embarrassment, which worried him, "Is everything alright? Was the mission a success because I would assume so considering you're alive and well?"

Seetha gave a curt nod, "We were victorious. The chieftain is dead and the Jiralhanae have been routed form the area." She looked down at Hennet, this time with a hint of anger in her eyes, "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I told you before not to try to save me when I was already down. The chieftain would have probably been too busy finishing me off to notice you, allowing you to take him out. Instead, you risk your own self to save me, a failure who should have died for not preparing herself better against an inferior foe."

Hennet closed his eyes and shook his head. He still did not understand the Sangheili's way of life concerning their honor in battle. Looking up at her, he spoke calmly, "I did what I did, and it's too late to change the past. That chieftain needed to be taken out and I was no match for him. Not when I was weakened and only had a sniper and a magnum. You had the better weapons." He smiled at her, "I didn't disobey your orders. You weren't dead yet, just at a disadvantage."  
Seetha seemed to calm down at his response, "But why did you risk you life for me? You could have charged the brute, knocking him down and resulting in both of us possibly surviving. Why did you, a human, risk your life for me, a Sangheili, the species who is responsible for the deaths of many humans since the beginning of the war?"

Hennet paused then, unable to come up with a reply. He himself did not really understand why he had done it, but seeing Seetha on the ground, about to be killed, had created something within him, a strange feeling that he had never experienced. Not to his fellow soldiers, or even his fellow Spartans. Thinking it over, he could come up with only one possible explanation, "You're important to me Seetha. Despite what you think of yourself, you are important. You're not a failure of a soldier just because you were at a disadvantage against an enemy that's difficult for anyone to kill. We humans don't hold honor in such a high degree as you Sangheili. Instead, we value life, and your life is very important to me. It would've been dishonorable of me to leave you to die so I could simply gain an advantage over an enemy." He grabbed her hand and held it, as he looked her in the eyes, "You're one of the greatest soldiers that I have had the honor of fighting along side with. You're a powerful warrior, a good friend, and… you mean a lot to me."

Seetha gazed back at him with a look of surprise. She was completely speechless for several moments before slowly speaking, "You… you care for me?" Asked Seetha, "Is that why you acted the way you did when we were traveling together?"

Hennet frowned, confused by her question, "What do you mean by the way I acted?"

"When you asked me all those questions about myself and called me, like you did a moment ago, a warrior," stated Seetha, "Amongst our people, asking such questions an be seen as a way of trying to court someone unless your asking them for business or political reasons. Also, calling someone a warrior, especially a female, instead of a soldier is a rare compliment." She looked down at her feet and sighed before continuing, "Those are the reasons I became a soldier and left the honor guard. I had males seeking me out, hoping to court me. I resisted all attempts. If I had accepted any one of their proposals, I would have to give up my position as an honor guard and never be able to battle again. Becoming a soldier allowed me to escape the constant pestering of such males and to continue doing what I liked best."

Hennet moved his hand an put it up against the side of her face, "I guess you couldn't escape from all males," he gave a small laugh, "But to answer you questions, yes, I care for you… No… more than care… I love you Seetha."

Seetha almost went limp at hearing his words, "You… you l-love me?" Pure joy radiated through her as she literally threw herself upon Hennet, holding him close in a tight hug, while she craned her head and gave him an odd kiss on the neck. Her actions caused him to wince in pain, for the result of his injuries, but the joy he received from his love of Seetha quickly overcame it. He had finally found true happiness.


	7. Night of Love

**This is the last chapter of this story. Also, as a warning, this chapter has sexual content an M-rated nature.**

* * *

The week during his recovery was not exactly eventful considering he could do little more than lie down on a bed and rest. That was not to say it was boring however, for he had Seetha there to keep him company. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other, the two had barely been apart, both conversing back and forth about any and all topics. In that time, their love only grew as they found that they had a lot more in common with each other than they had originally thought.

Currently Hennet was in his temporary sleeping quarters, given to him by the captain of the UNSC Amazon, to use until he was called in to report for duty. The captain had been very gracious, Hennet's room was a usual square shape, about twelve feet by fourteen feet, complete with a queen sized bed, wardrobe, a small bookcase, and several other furnishing that would be commonly found in a place like a hotel room. There was even a door, which lead to a small restroom. Hennet wondered what he had done to deserve such accommodations.

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of the door, that lead out into the hall, opening and someone walking in. Turning around he saw that it was Seetha; this time dressed in a Sangheili robe and not in her battle combat armor. Without her armor on, he could make out her physical appearance much better. Her light brown scaly hide and other features almost the same as any other Sangheili's, except for her eyes, the beautiful light blue eyes. He snapped out of his trance when he heard her speak, "I have sent a request to my commander, as well as yours, asking for approval to have you with me in future operations. If they accept then we can stay together and not be separated. That is if it is all right with you."

Hennet walked over to her and smiled, "Of course. I couldn't imagine not being with you. I'd happily join you no matter where your missions take you." He reached up and put his hand against her face, "But I have a feeling that you came here for more than to simply tell me that."

Seetha nodded, looking away from Hennet and down at her feet, "Yes I did." She glanced over to her right, towards the bed, before looking down at him, "I still remember the kind words you had said to me before, and I cannot begin to tell you how happy they made me feel. Never before have I been called those things by anyone. They… they made me feel… joy."

Hennet chuckled, "Well you were pretty forward in your reaction. I don't think I've ever seen a Sangheili hug anyone before. Definitely not in the way you did."

Seetha gave a small smile, "Forward? Are you implying something?"

He shrugged, "Well you've got to admit, you can't really hid you emotions or intentions that well."

"Oh, is that so?" Replied Seetha, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as she walked towards him, causing Hennet to slowly take a step back. "Then you are implying that I like to make my intentions known and like to act upon them, despite what others want."

Hennet was slightly confused and was about to ask for clarification, when he suddenly bumped into the bed. Seetha continued, "So what if my intentions involve you being with me?" Then, before he could even think of a reply, Seetha pushed him down onto the bed and pounced atop him.

Hennet gazed up at her in wide-eyed surprise as Seetha grabbed his shirt and literally ripped it off of him. Casting it aside she ran her hands down his chest, her claws dragging against his skin, hard enough to cause pleasure but also gentle enough so as to not hurt him. The sight of his body fascinated her and she wanted to see more, so when she reached his pants she tried to take those off to. It proved to be difficult since her hands could not seem to get a grip on the buttons. Hennet reached down to help her and, once the pants were unbuttoned, she yanked them off and cast them aside as well.

Then Seetha leaned down and kissed Hennet, this time on the lips. It was the strangest sensation, her mandibles pushing against his mouth. It was not exactly repulsive, just different. Pulling back, she gave a quick lick with her tongue along his neck before rising up into a sitting position. Smiling down at him, Seetha grabbed the hem of her robes and pulled it off of herself.

For the first time, Hennet saw a Sangheili naked. He saw that there were no breast on her, unlike a human female, but her hips were broader and belly rounder than that of male Sangheili. Also, there was her slit. "Like what you see?"

Hennet looked up at her and nodded, "Definitely."

Seetha have him a seductive look, "Well then, let us see what you have shall we?" She grabbed his briefs and pulled them off of him, binging his member into view. She stared down at it with apprehension before she reached out and grabbed a hold of it. Hennet moaned, which brought a smile to Seetha's face as she giggled, something he had never heard her, or any Sangheili for that matter, do.

Letting go of him, Seetha straddled Hennet and grinned mischievously as her slit rubbed against him. Moaning in pleasure, he watched as she lifted herself up, still dragging her slit across his member, until it met the his tip. She gave a hiss as she descended down upon him, taking his member inside of her, slowly sliding down inch by inch. There was a moment of resistance, in which Hennet felt himself pressed against a thin membrane. Before he could question about this, Seetha slammed down onto him, causing the membrane to break and for her to give a cry of pain.

Hennet looked up at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

Seetha took a breath and shook her head, "No… it is… I am fine." Hennet was not convinced and tried to speak but she put a finger against his mouth, "Do not worry," then, smiling down at him, she began to move her hips.

Hennet rolled his eyes back and gasped as Seetha grinded herself against him, rocking back and forth. She started off slowly at first, savoring the feeling of Hennet's member buried deeply within her and it was not long before her breathing began to shorten. As she gradually increased her rhythm, Hennet began to move in conjunction by putting his hands on her hips and aiding her in her movements. Seetha responded by placing her hands on his shoulders, allowing for her to have more control over the situation.

They maintained their pace, Hennet trusting up against her and Seetha pushing back against him, but she soon changed it by moving her hips even faster. She was determined to reach her climax and she was really close. Hennet was aware of this form her labored breathing and the way her body shuddered in pleasure. He himself was getting close.

Finally, he felt Seetha's vaginal walls clench around him as she climaxed and gave a cry of pleasure. A few seconds later, Hennet himself reach his limit as he released within her. Seetha fell forward onto him, gasping for breath, as she felt Hennet fill her.

Once Hennet emptied himself into her, he ceased all movements and simply lay there with Seetha atop, both recovering from their climaxes. Hennet wrapped his arms around Seetha, holding her close. After several moments, Seetha opened her eyes and looked down at Hennet, their faces only a few inches from each other's. A joyful smile grew across her face and tears welled up within her eyes.

"That was…" Began Seetha, "That… I… I love you Hennet."

Hennet smiled up at her, "I love you to Seetha. More than anything."

Seetha got up off of Hennet and lay down beside him while he pulled the blankets over them. Once covered, he put his hand on the back of her long neck and began to caress it. Purring, Seetha kissed Hennet on the lips then nuzzled her head into his neck. Hennet wrapped his arm around her midsection and held her close.

The two lovers lay there on the bed cuddling with each other as they simply enjoyed the feeling of being together. Seetha was happy to finally be with someone and to call them her mate, someone to whom she was bonded with… now and forever.


End file.
